


A Promise Made

by angelus2hot



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One little phrase from Marcellus is all it took.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Made

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Promise Made  
>  **Fandom:** The Originals  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Marcel/Rebekah  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** One little phrase from Marcellus is all it took.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word rip on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

“I loved you.” Marcellus admitted softly as he slowly slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. 

“You can’t be serious.” She tried not to let herself feel but he’d said the one thing she needed to hear.

“But I am, Rebekah. I’ve loved you from the moment I saw you.” He took a deep unneeded breath. “If I’m honest, I still love you.” He teased her lips with his. “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.” 

She slid her tongue across his full luscious bottom lip. “Promise?”

“Promise.” His eager hands ripped her clothes.


End file.
